Seule
by BabooBremond
Summary: Après l'explosion, Helen et Nikola repense tout les deux à leur passé, leurs choix et leurs erreurs. 1ère fiction soyez gentil ! OS


Assit sur ce canapé jaunâtre, dans cette pièce à l'atmosphère pesante, Nikola pensait. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, il n'était même pas sur de savoir ou il était. Regardant autour de lui, il lui sembla reconnaitre une pièce du Sanctuaire. Le Sanctuaire d'Helen. C'était elle qui hantait ses pensées. C'était toujours à elle qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le Serbe. Ils avaient vu les époques défiler, les alliances se former et se rompre aussi vite. Nikola repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Aux désillusions qu'ils avaient du affronter. Il imagina ce que cela aurait été s'il avait su les choses à l'avance. Si, comme Helen, il avait eu l'occasion de revivre son passé. Aurait-il fait les choses différemment ? Au beau milieu de la nuit, sur ce canapé jaunâtre, dans cette pièce a l'atmosphère pesante, Nikola imagina ce qu'il aurait changé. Et tout ce qu'il avait pu regretter dans son passé lui revint à l'esprit.

John. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir tué lorsqu'il le pouvait. John lui avait prit la seule chose qui avait encore de la valeur aux yeux du vieux vampire : Helen. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce que la brune avait pu trouver à l'autre homme. Mais si John n'avait pas été là, peut-être que ça aurait été lui le père d'Ashley…

Ashley. Il regrettait tellement de n'avoir pu la sauver. De n'avoir pas su la sauver. Il voyait a quel point Helen était marquée de la mort de sa fille. Il voyait les larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux lorsque qu'on mentionnait son nom. Il savait qu'Helen avait retourné le Sanctuaire en vain durant des semaines, espérant trouver une trace de sa fille morte. Il savait qu'Ashley était l'un des seuls sujet susceptible de blesser Helen et détestait la savoir sans défense lorsque que l'on abordait ce terrain. Même Adam s'en était servi contre elle…

Adam. L'homme le perturbé qu'il ait jamais rencontré, plus encore que John. Comme pour John, Nikola aurait voulu l'avoir tué lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il leur avait causé bien trop de souci par la suite. Surtout à Helen.

Helen… Finalement elle était le seul regret de Nikola. Son vrai regret était de n'avoir pas mieux fait les choses avec elle. De ne pas l'avoir protégé. De ne pas avoir protégé ceux qu'elle aimait. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé John la blesser. Peut-être que s'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments plus tôt… Ou autrement.

Le vampire se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce avec la ferme intention de dire ce qu'il pensait à la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait dit. Mais elle ignorait tout ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour lui. Mais au moment de sortir dans le couloir, il ne reconnût rien. Il n'était pas chez Helen.

Au moment de ce constat, la réalité lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvint de ce que son esprit avait occulté jusque là. Plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Plus jamais il ne jouerait avec elle. Plus jamais. Le Sanctuaire était mort. Il ne savait pas si Helen l'était aussi. Même s'il espérait le contraire, il devait regarder la vérité en face. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle s'en soit sorti. Le poids de ce constat lui écrasa les épaules, le faisant se vouter alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre.

De l'autre coté de la ville endormie, une jeune femme pensait devant un bureau recouvert de paperasse. Incapable de se concentrer sur les feuillets étalés sous ses yeux, elle réfléchissait. Elle repensait à son passé. A toutes ces personnes qui avaient traversé sa vie et en était parti.

Son père. Il lui avait tout donnée. Il lui avait transmis son combat pour les phénomènes, sa passion pour la médecine. Sa mère était morte alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et il l'avait élevée. Il était tout pour elle. Et aujourd'hui... Elle l'avait retrouvé puis perdu. Elle ne savait pas ou il était, elle ne savait pas s'il vivait. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter. Il fallait voir l'évidence. Plus jamais elle ne le reverrait.

John. Elle avait tant aimé John. Il était son premier amour, le père de sa fille. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Mais tout avait changé avec cette injection. Il avait changé. Il était devenu Jack l'Eventreur. Il était devenu un tueur. Il l'avait blessé, brisé. Pourtant elle s'en voulait. Tout aurait pu être différent. Si elle avait réussi à l'aider. Si elle su l'aider. Si elle avait su le sauver.

Nikola. Son seul ami aujourd'hui. Le seul qui pouvait la comprendre. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce sentiment d'être tiré à travers les siècles, de voir les personnes traverser votre vie et mourir quand le temps les rattrape. Qui savait qu'elle ne s'offrait pas le droit de s'attacher. Nigel, James, John… Tous étaient morts. Ne restaient plus qu'elle et Nikola. Il était une constante dans sa vie, malgré son absence. Il n'était jamais là mais elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Il n'était pas a ses coté mais toujours dans ses pensées. Elle avait aimé John. Plus qu'elle ne le croyait possible. Nikola avait su l'obliger à se relever après que John l'ai brisé. Il l'avait obligé à se battre. Il était naturel avec elle, l'agaçant, jouant avec elle. La poussant dans ses retranchements. Elle était naturelle avec lui comme avec personne d'autre. Il était le seul véritable ami qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Henry, Will… elle en était proche, mais aucun ne comptait autant à ses yeux que le Serbe. Mais elle avait eu peur et avait fui. Elle l'avait perdu par ses choix. Aujourd'hui il était peut être mort par sa faute.

Son père. John. Nikola. Les trois hommes de sa vie. De par son parcours, ses erreurs, ses choix, elle les avait tous perdu.

A cette pensée, quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la centenaire qui ne tenta même pas de les retenir. A quoi bon ? Elle était seule maintenant. Elle n'avais plus personne à qui cacher ses faiblesses.


End file.
